FAQ
Idle Quest RPG Beginner’s Guide Preface Welcome to IQRPG, and also to this Beginner’s Guide. While Help chat is, as the name would imply, quite helpful, there are questions that are seen a lot there that it seemed would be good to gather in one place and answer. The first part of this guide is Frequently Asked Questions, which will mostly have objective, definitive answers. The latter part of the guide will be recommendations on what to do in the early game, and will mostly consist of my (LegalizeLSD) opinions on what to prioritize. FAQs I’ve just logged in for the first time. Where do I start? The first thing to do is decide what you would like to do. There are two main options: Battling and Gathering (from which you can choose either Mining, Woodcutting, or Quarrying). Battling is fighting ever more powerful enemies, and is the primary source of gold in the game. (You also get gold from action bonuses and bosses, which will be covered later.) Your strength in battle is determined primarily by Attributes, Masteries, and your Equipment. These will be explained in detail in the latter half of the guide, but for now just know that this is where your most of your growth is going to come from. To battle, use the first Quick Link in the center of the interface (“Battle Small Rat”). Gathering is, as stated above, divided into three skills, each of which functions the same way, but provides different resources. The three gathering resources are used in even amounts for clan buildings, and can also be sold on the Marketplace as your source of gold income. Your power in gathering comes primarily from Masteries and your Gathering Tool, as well as the level of your gathering skill. To gather, click on the corresponding quick link, either Mining, Woodcutting, or Quarrying. What Attributes/Masteries should I focus? I am making this the second question because it will cover an important mechanic of IQRPG -- the ability to focus all of your stat drops on one Attribute and one Mastery. To do this, simply click the Attribute/Mastery you would like to focus and all Attribute/Mastery stat drops will be turned into the one you have focused. By default, the focused mastery upon first logging in is Damage, so be sure to select a different one if you are gathering or if you want to focus on a different Mastery for battling. You can have one focus in Attributes and one focus in Masteries. You can also choose to not focus an Attribute, and attribute drops will be distributed roughly evenly. One thing to note is that drops for an individual stat become rarer the higher it is, so it is generally recommended to switch your focus when you hit certain points, and to maintain a certain ratio of stats. As for what to prioritize your focus on, that will be covered in the latter half of the guide. How do I upgrade my Equipment? Battling Equipment can be upgraded in two ways. You can increase the level of the equip by clicking on it and paying gold to increase its power/armor, and you can also upgrade it’s type using weapon or armor components. Components drop have a chance to drop while battling. Gathering Equipment can be upgraded in only one way. To upgrade your Gathering Tool you will use tool components, which drop from gathering actions, and also from gathering events and dungeon drops. Your gathering equipment can be upgraded from the Home tab in the navigation bar. Events? Dungeons? Events randomly spawn and have two types: Bosses and Gathering Events. There are three different bosses, which reward gold for successful hits and a rare drop for a killing blow. Similarly, there are three different gathering events. These each correspond to a gathering skill. It is always worth doing an event, even if it is not your main skill. This is because gathering events have a high drop rate for Tool Components, and the rare drops from bosses are worth a good amount if you are the lucky one to land the killing blow. (Such as the Runic Leather from the Lost Rune Warrior boss, which is necessary to upgrade your Rune Belt). To join an event, simply click on its panel on the right of the screen. Dungeons are primarily of interest to Battlers. They require dungeon keys to start, which have a chance to drop from Action Bonuses. The Goblin Overlord boss also drops 3 of the first dungeon key for the player who landed the killing blow. To enter a dungeon, go to the dungeons tab, select the dungeon for which you have a key, and enter. The dungeon generally takes only a few minutes to complete, and at the end you are rewarded with Dungeon Tokens and an assortment of drops, which are listed along with their drop rates in the panel for the dungeon. Dungeon Tokens are used to level your Jewelry Pouch. Additionally, the skill corresponding to Dungeons, Dungeoneering, can only be leveled in dungeons. At level 25 dungeoneering you have a chance to get higher tier keys from your Action Bonus. Rune Belt? Jewelry Pouch? Both of these items, which are found in the Home tab in the navigation bar, are only relevant to battlers for now. The level 1 Rune Belt allows you to equip one Rune, and the level 1 Jewelry Pouch allows you to equip one Sapphire Jewel. The level 1 Rune Belt is leveled with one Runic Leather, and the level 1 Jewelry Pouch is leveled with 1000 Dungeon Tokens. Leveling the Rune Belt allows you to equip an additional rune, while leveling the Jewelry Pouch allows you to equip a jewel of the next tier. You cannot equip two jewels of the same tier. It’s called Idle QUEST. Where are there quests? Good question. Quests in IQRPG have been replaced with the Action Bonus, which starts and finishes automatically as you perform actions. Upon completion, you are rewarded with gold and a chance at a dungeon key drop. The number of actions to complete an Action Bonus scales linearly. How do I join a clan? If you’re looking to join a clan, the best place to go is trade chat. To join a clan you must be invited, and clans generally look for people who are willing to contribute materials for buildings and have high actions per day. How do I get credits? What do they do? Currently, credits can only be bought from the Premium tab or from the Marketplace. In the future, there will be other ways to get them, but no more details have been given. Credits are used to purchase boosts and autos, and also are used as a building material for clans. Starting a clan takes 250 credits.